What God Did I Piss Off?
by Aesop
Summary: Taranee's date with Nigel is going better than she expected, until an unwelcomed guest with more unwelcome news arrives to turn her life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

WHAT GOD DID I PISS OFF?

By Aesop

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This idea started kicking around my head after the most recent episode of W.I.T.C.H., 'P is for Protectors' and wouldn't leave. I decided to write it down and let others decide if the idea was worth pursuing.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters, and I don't profit by writing this.

SPOILERS: P is for Protectors.

Dinner was going surprisingly well. Her mother was honestly trying. Nigel was being as polite and charming as he knew how to be, and her father and brother seemed to like him. There was, of course, a downside to introducing Nigel to her family. There were embarrassing stories to be dragged out and her parents' own brand of strangeness to help Nigel cope with, but all in all Taranee Cook couldn't have hoped for better. Were she the superstitious type, she might have kicked herself for that thought, but as she wasn't, it passed unnoticed.

OOOOOOOOOO

The mission was everything. Zamballa was all that mattered, and that thought kept her focused. Help was nearby, and she would reach the one she was being guided to in time. No other possibility existed.

OOOOOOOOOO

Her father and Peter were laughing. Even her mother was trying to hide a smile. Taranee was not amused.

"Come on," Nigel grinned. "You two were all but slapping each other the fish that got dumped over you. You have to see the funny in that."

"No I don't," she answered flatly. This time, everyone but Taranee laughed. She did allow a rueful smile, though. Her parents had lectured her about doing something so dangerous, and she had promised never again to attack an idiot in a ski mask. They had let the sarcasm pass and dropped the matter. Nigel had helped with that. His description of the two teenagers' inept attempt at armed robbery had had them all laughing. The part where she had wound up smelling like a cannery hadn't been so funny. _Oh, well. At least everyone's getting along. I'll_ _take laughing over shouting any day_.

Taranee was the first to notice when Peter stopped laughing. He was staring over her shoulder, through the arch that led to the living room. Taranee had seen that look before and turned quickly, worried over what she might see. Peter only looked that way when he saw something that couldn't be readily explained, like flying girls. Fortunately, he was quick to accept any explanation offered.

What she found behind her was unusual, but not something that would explain _that_ expression. The woman standing in shadow just beyond the arch stood ramrod straight and the stare she directed at Taranee could only be called imperious. "Kadma?" The old woman moved her gaze from Taranee to the crystal atop her scepter and she frowned slightly. After a second, she nodded reluctantly and looked back at the fire guardian.

"Hello child. We need to speak with you, and there isn't much time."

"No time for courtesies like knocking?" Taranee heard her mother push her chair back from the table. "How did you get in here?"

Kadma ignored the other woman and addressed Taranee again. "You wished us to acknowledge our mistakes and to ask for help when we needed it. We are asking now. The defilers returned in force, far sooner than expected. Their attack was… far more vicious than before." Taranee had risen to her feet and moved toward her.

"Defilers?" Her mother asked in confusion. "Look, I'm a judge, not a cop. Why aren't you reporting this to the police?" Whatever else she might have said was cut off by her daughter's gasp.

"You're bleeding!" She turned away. "I'll call an ambulance."

"No!" Kadma took a step forward, raising a hand that had previously been folded across her stomach. It proved her undoing. With a groan, the queen of Zamballa collapsed, and Taranee barely managed to break her fall. "There is no time," she insisted, her voice suddenly ragged. "Zamballa is burning. That is all that matters. You must hurry."

"Peter, call an ambulance," Mrs. Cook instructed as she moved to the oddly dressed intruder's side. The amount of blood pouring from the stranger was alarming. Her daughter didn't even seem to notice she was kneeling in a rapidly spreading pool. "Taranee? What is this about? Who is she?" Both of them ignored her.

"Take this," she held out the Heart of Zamballa to Taranee. "It is what the defilers want. They must not have it."

"They won't get it," she assured the queen. Kadma did not relinquish it immediately and both gripped the scepter when the queen spoke next.

"Promise that you will use the Heart to protect Zamballa, with all that you are."

"Kadma-"

"Swear it!" the woman gasped as a spasm racked her body.

"Okay! I swear." Kadma released the scepter. "I'll look after this until your better. Now you just relax."

"Do not seek to coddle us child, or deceive yourself."

"What?"

"You have eyes," the old queen snapped. "You know as well as we do that this wound is mortal. We have used the last of our strength to come here. We only hope that the Heart has guided us truly."

Taranee drew a steadying breath. She had come close to despising the old woman in the brief time they'd known each other, and she found herself regretting her harsh words, however well earned they might have been. Pushing that aside, she made another promise. "If-if it comes to that, I'll take it and you home. I'll take the Heart back to Zamballa. I'm sure Ironwood can-"

Taranee knew her mother was looking at her strangely and knew she'd have to come up with the mother of all cover stories for this, but she couldn't think about that at the moment. Kadma was shaking her head.

"No, child. We did not come here for that. Away from the sacred grove and without the proper rituals, the Heart cannot be returned to the land. We can only pass it to our successor."

A moment of astonished silence followed this revelation. "Excuse me?" Taranee demanded, her voice rising in alarm at the implication.

"We can only hope that the Heart has not suddenly developed a sense of humor," Kadma said before coughing up yet more blood. "This is not a choice we would have made."

"What are you saying?" Taranee demanded, refusing to understand what the queen was talking about, and not even wanting to think about Kadma's 'vote of confidence.'

Frowning in irritation despite her pain and dimming vision, the dying woman glared at Taranee. "Foolish child! Do not waste Zamballa's time. You are needed there, and you know perfectly well what we are saying, fire guardian." She drew a shuddering breath. "Long live the queen." Her head rolled to one side and her chest fell one last time.

"Oh no," Taranee rose to her feet, the Heart clutched in her right hand. "Oh no you don't old woman! I said I would help! You are not going to-" she stopped, her gaze suddenly drawn to the Heart. Since the first time she had seen it, the gem had given off a faint purple radiance, even when not in use. Now, that light was gone, and the gem was as dark as pitch.

"Ambulance is on its way," Peter broke in, coming back into the room. "Should only be a few minutes." Taranee glanced at him and then back at the Heart.

"It's too late Peter. Kadma's gone."

"Oh."

"Who," her mother asked, "is Kadma? And what was she doing in our house?"

"Well…" Taranee trailed off, thinking frantically.

"Why was she babbling about defilers and hearts? And why did she call you 'fire guardian?'" Taranee's eyes widened at that. She had almost missed Kadma spilling the beans in front of her parents.

"Ah. Well… its…"

"Uh, Taranee?" Nigel broke in. "What's with the stick?"

She glanced at him in confusion and then back at the Heart of Zamballa. It had begun to pulse with a faint purple light. The light quickly grew stronger and brighter. "Oh crap," she breathed. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you oughta get rid of that thing, sis," Peter suggested.

"Uh, yeah." She tried to open her hand and discovered she couldn't. "Oh no. Just….just no." The Heart flared brighter than ever, blinding all in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

WHAT GOD DID I PISS OFF?

Ch. 2

See chapter one for disclaimers.

Taranee blinked until the large purple spots had faded from her vision and looked around. "I could really get to hate that color," she muttered taking in her surroundings. Everything, it seemed, was one shade of purple or another on Zamballa.

"Where are we?"

The voice startled her, and she spun to face its owner. Nigel was looking around him wide-eyed with wonder and no little fear. She remembered the hand on her shoulder just before the Heart had folded her away. "Nigel? You shouldn't be here!"

"Here? Where _is_ here? What happened?"

"Um, well…" The sound of something crashing through the forest cut her off. "Uh-oh." She didn't know what to expect, or how the Zamballans would react to her possession of the Heart. It might not even be one of the Zamballans. "Come on, let's get to cover." Taking him by the arm, she pulled him behind a clump of trees and under a large bush. They watched as a large ambulatory tree came into view through the jungle. Taranee couldn't be sure, but she thought it might be Ironwood. She glanced at Nigel and found him wide-eyed and hyperventilating. She put a hand on his shoulder and motioned him to silence. Then she stood up.

"Ironwood? That you?"

The tree stopped and turned with a speed that its bulk made hard to credit. "Who is there?"

"Taranee. I was here a few days ago."

"The Guardians. I remember. Where are the others? The defilers have returned and our queen has disappeared."

"I know. I'm sorry Ironwood. I-I don't know how to break this easy, but… Kadma is dead. She was wounded by one of Nerissa's knights and barely reached me." Taranee held up the Heart. "She asked me to bring this home, and stop the defilers."

Ironwood was silent for a moment, too stunned to speak. "No! That's not possible. She cannot have fallen to the likes of them. What have you done with her?"

Taken by surprise, Taranee backed away. "Hey! I didn't do anything to her."

"You lie! You are covered in her blood!" Taranee glanced down and discovered it was true. She grimaced, but chose to focus on the large angry tree instead.

"She was wounded! I tried to help, but there was nothing I could do." She held up the Heart. "Look. This is what Nerissa wants. If I was working for her why would I be offering it to you?" The Heart began to pulse and Ironwood pulled back, staring raptly at the jewel.

The huge creature seemed to sag for a moment before pulling herself straight as Taranee presented the Heart to her again. "You speak the truth. You have the Heart, but Queen Kadma could not have asked you to return it to the land. It cannot be done without the proper rituals."

"I know," Taranee sighed as Ironwood drew away from the scepter.

"The queen must have had great regard for you to trust you with the Heart and her place in our world. Help us now, your majesty. Rid Zamballa of the defilers before more lives are lost."

"I'll do everything I can. Where are they now?"

"A few miles from here. I was sent to get reinforcements."

"We still need them, and I need a favor."

"Anything, my queen."

"First. Stop calling me that. Second. The Heart didn't give me a lot of time to prepare. It brought me here as soon as it was able. Like it…acted on its own."

"It did," Ironwood sounded surprised by her ignorance. "The Heart is a living thing. It is aware."

"Uh…" she glanced at the jewel warily and held it a little farther from her. "That actually explains a few things. Um… I need to get word to the other guardians."

"I can arrange that."

"And the Heart didn't bring me here alone." She turned back to the bushes she'd been hiding behind. "It's okay, Nigel. You can come out." He slowly rose from his cover and stared at Ironwood. "This is Ironwood. I need you to stick close to her, while I get to work."

"Work?"

"Long story. I promise I'll tell you everything later." She raised the Heart. "Hope this works." She concentrated on her transformation, but nothing happened. _The Heart is aware_, she remembered Ironwood saying. _Maybe if I try communicating with it?_ She focused on the Heart and felt, after a moment, a gentle response. There were emotions there and she reached for them. Grief was foremost. There was also determination and lastly, curiosity. She felt a subtle probing from the Heart. _We have to hurry_, she thought at it. _I need to change._ Confusion was her only answer as she projected an image of herself in Guardian form. _How did Kadma do this?_

The Heart seemed to consider her question and its presence in her mind became more intrusive. It was a frightening experience, but she tried to remain calm, but closely monitor what it was doing. After a moment, a startled cry from below caught her attention.

"Huh?" Opening her eyes, Taranee saw Nigel and Ironwood looking up at her. She seemed to be floating on a cushion of air. _Well, hot air rises. I guess it can carry a person_. "Okay, that works. Don't worry," she called down to them. "I'll go after Nerissa. Ironwood, please keep Nigel safe." She looked around. "Now which way…oh, never mind." The column of smoke in the near distance was a fair indication of the knights' current location. She found herself moving in that direction, although she wasn't sure how.

"Does she look a little…unsteady to you?" Nigel asked hesitantly of the walking tree, as his girlfriend flew away.

"Perhaps she has never flown without wings before," the tree replied.

"Wings?"

OOOOOOOOOO

Taranee grew more confident as she flew, still not sure how she was managing to direct her flight, but deciding to figure it out later, and settled for learning what she could do. Changing course at random, with increasing speed, testing her maneuverability, she was nevertheless careful to stay mostly on course in order to reach her goal as quickly as possible. The Heart thrummed with anticipation and righteous anger over what Nerissa and her knights were doing. It was strange beyond anything she'd experienced before, and though it wierded her out, she couldn't help getting caught up in those feelings and carried along. The defilers had to pay for what they'd done, and soon, they would.

A part of her, a part she was able to keep separate, found the fact that a telepathic rock was influencing her, alarming. The Heart's goal, though, was simple and understandable. It wanted…she wanted… to drive the invaders out, to protect the jungle.

The first of the knights she encountered was Ember, who was laughing hysterically while throwing fireballs at a group of smaller Zamballans, children, Taranee realized. Ember was too preoccupied to notice Taranee's approach, and only stared in confusion when her missiles dissipated harmlessly before reaching their targets.

Zamballa's new queen was still formulating a plan, but Ember's actions made it hard to concentrate. Taranee just wanted to reach out and crush the fire creature. It would have been hard to tell which of them was more startled when a giant hand formed of fire appeared in the air and clenched into a fist around Ember.

Taranee glanced down at her own clenched fist. "Okaaaay. Kinda cool, actually." She drew back her arm and made a throwing gesture. The fireball mimicked her movements and Ember was sent tumbling through the air and into Tridart. Both crashed to the ground, unconscious. _Whoa! My powers are way stronger than they were. Guess that's the Heart's doing_.

She quickly located Nerissa and her remaining knights. The Heart's power soon began to worry her. It took only a random thought to cause something to happen. A pillar of fire erupted from the ground at the sorceress' feet that she barely avoided. The hand appeared again, swatting Shagon from the sky. In each case, there was fall out as burning embers rained down on the jungle below. She tried to contain the effect but quickly grew frustrated and angry.

She lost track of Khor for a moment until he wrapped powerful arms around her from behind. He was forced to let go a second later as her body heated up and flames erupted from her. His pain filled shriek and the smell of smoldering fur trailed him all the way to the ground where he made a very bad landing. Taranee winced. _Didn't mean to do that either, but if it works, who's complaining? He's definitely not getting up any time soon_.

Khor vanished and she turned her attention to Nerissa and the rest, only to discover that they had, likewise, disappeared. With a sigh of resignation she came in for a landing in the scorched area and tried something she'd been thinking about since her last conflict with Ember.

A moment's concentration put out the fires in the immediate area and she moved on to the next section of burning jungle. When her work was done she landed near the first group of Zamballans she saw.

"Is everyone okay?" Silence greeted her as the locals took in her appearance and her possession of the Heart. "It's okay. I think they're gone for now."

"If we are fortunate," a familiar voice answered, "they will not return soon." Taranee turned to face Ironwood.

"Seems like I can handle them if they do," Taranee shrugged.

"I think that's what they're afraid of," Nigel answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Taranee? You're tossing around giant fireballs in a place where the people are made out of wood. I knew you were trying to help and _I_ wanted to run for the hills."

She opened her mouth to answer, but then closed it. After a moment, she sighed and nodded. "Okay. I get it. I'll be more careful in the future. I'm not used to having my powers so amped up."

"In time," Ironwood allowed, "you will grow used to the increased power."

"In time. Uh, right." Taranee looked around at her 'subjects' and took in the fearful way they looked at her. _Yeah, I'm off to a great start_. _Queen Taranee? What god did I piss off?_ "Hey, weren't you going to send for back up?"

"You did not seem to require it, Majesty." Ironwood answered.

"I can't replenish the jungle, the way Cornelia can. I can't bring rain the way Irma can, or awaken anyone from hibernation. I need the others here."

"Yes, my queen. A messenger has been dispatched to Kandrakhar."

"Good. In the meantime, I should get a better idea of how much damage was done."


	3. Chapter 3

WHAT GOD DID I PISS OFF?

Ch. 3

See chapter one for disclaimers.

From the air, the damage was not as bad as might have been expected, although more than a dozen Zamballans had retreated into hibernation. That could be remedied, though. There was a lot of scorched earth to replenish, and Taranee hoped the others would hurry. After scouting the area and putting out several more fires, she returned to Nigel and Ironwood.

"Well, it could be worse. When the Guardians arrive, we should be able to set things right, pretty quickly." She looked at Nigel. "They can take you home, too."

"What about you?"

"Well. Like it or not, I think I'm stuck here, till I can, at least, pass on the Heart. Nerissa won't stop trying to get her hands on it."

"And your family?"

"I-I don't know. How'm I supposed to explain disappearing like that? Hard enough to think of a way to explain Kadma popping up in the dining room."

"Cheer up," Nigel offered. "Maybe they'll think I kidnapped you."

She shot him an aggrieved look. "Not funny, Nigel."

"No," he agreed. "It isn't. None of this is, and you did promise to explain." She nodded. "Well?"

"All right, here goes." She laid it out for him, the Guardians, Kandrakhar, Meridian, and the rest.

"So. Guardians, kidnapped queen, wicked witch, evil minions, magic jewelry; am I missing anything?"

"That's about it," Taranee nodded. "The particulars aren't important, right now."

"Going to tell your family?"

"How? They'd freak!"

"What do you suppose their doing right now, aside from having me put on the most wanted list?"

"I guess. The only way they're gonna believe it though is if they see it first hand, but how can I put them at risk?"

"You don't think your…subjects could protect them?" He glanced at the Zamballans hard at work around them. Ironwood glanced over but did not approach.

"I don't want to give Nerissa any ideas. She might decide to use them as leverage." Nigel nodded, frowning.

"Okay. I see that. Are there any other options, though?"

"Not at this point, no."

OOOOOOOOOO

"It was an accident, mistress!" Shagon stayed between the furious ex-guardian and the other knights. "The attack was one she should have easily countered, but something distracted her. Before we knew what was happening, she was down. I didn't realize how badly she was hurt."

"This was not my plan, Shagon. Kadma was to be at my side when I achieved my goal. They all were to be with me again!"

"We attempted to seize the Heart for you, but she teletransported away too quickly."

"That is not the point! She was to join me." With an effort, she reined in her temper. "She still will, just as Cassidy did." She looked to the ghost of her oldest friend. "They will all see that my way is the best way in the end."

"There is an upside to this mistress," Tridart offered.

"Indeed," Nerissa nodded. "That child will be far easier to manipulate than Kadma. I will simply have to plan anew." She considered carefully. "Everyone has a vulnerability to be exploited. It should be a simple matter to find the fire Guardian's."

OOOOOOOOOO

It had taken time for the police to sort out what had happened. No one seemed to know what happened. The victim in the odd clothing had, according to the witnesses, seemed to simply appear in the living room. That was clearly impossible, but there was no blood trail leading from either the back or front door. This would have led them to believe that she had been killed there, but the medical examiner had found what appeared to be claw marks on the victim and there was nothing in the house that could have made them. He claimed that the kind of injury should have left blood splatter all over the room, but there was just a pool on the floor. The forensic evidence was confusing at best.

The witness testimony was confusing as well. All of them agreed that the victim hadn't made much sense. She had apparently carried on about defilers and hearts. She had also, they all agreed, asked Judge Cook's daughter to do something for her. What that was, however, was unclear. Taranee Cook had left the house immediately after the woman's death and had not been seen since.

It took over an hour after their arrival for the police to clear out so they could talk freely. "Taranee knew that woman," her mother said with certainty, "but I've never seen her before." She looked at her husband and son, "either of you?"

Both shook their heads. "Her friends might know," Peter suggested.

"Those girls from her school? Maybe. Do you know where we can find them?"

"I'm not sure about most of them, but Hay Lin's family owns the Silver Dragon."

"Let's start there." She grabbed her coat and got ready to leave. "Peter, you come with me. You know where the place is?" Peter nodded. "Then you come with me. Honey, would you stay here in case Taranee… comes back?" She gave herself a mental kick for almost having said 'reappears.' That was just crazy.

"We all saw it, mom," Peter interrupted the thought. "She disappeared. Here one second, gone the next. Kadma was the same way. She just appeared out of nowhere."

"Peter," his mother glanced at him sharply, "that is ridiculous."

"It's true! I was looking right at the arch and she was just there. I didn't blink. She didn't step out of a shadow. She just appeared. Taranee was holding that stick thing Kadma gave her and the crystal on top started flashing. You saw it. That really bright light and she and Nigel were just gone."

"They must have taken off when we were blinded," Judge Cook reasoned. "I don't know what Taranee was thinking," she carried on before Peter could object again. "I'd like to think I wasn't wrong about Nigel, that he didn't have anything to do with this, but he might have."

Peter sighed and dropped the matter. "Let's just find her. Then we can get it straight."

The two of them left for the Silver Dragon a moment later.

OOOOOOOOOO

With a sigh, the old woman nodded. "You can't afford to wait." She looked at the girls minus Taranee. "Go. Kadma's request sounds urgent."

"Okay then." Will drew out the Heart of Kandrakhar and held it up. "Guardians unite."

As soon as they had folded away, the council's messenger nodded respectfully to Yan Lin and departed. Frowning slightly, she turned her attention to the restaurant. Taranee was the responsible, level headed one. There had to be a reason she hadn't answered Will's telepathic summons. She made a note to call the house after she checked on the staff to make sure everything was under control upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

WHAT GOD DID I PISS OFF?

Ch. 4

See chapter one for disclaimers. Thanks to EDK for the suggestion. It made a lot of sense, given the way I had her go off on the Knights.

Theresa Cook had stopped only briefly on her way out the door. There were a few things she wanted with her when she caught up to her daughter. The drive to the Silver Dragon was quiet and uneventful, as both worried about Taranee.

They arrived a little before 9:00, and the place was crowded. Asking after Hay Lin led them to her grandmother, who took them into the manager's office where they could talk privately. At first, they said only that Taranee had taken off unexpectedly with her boyfriend, and asked if Hay Lin was around and might know where they were.

"I'm sorry. Hay Lin isn't here right now. She is out with some of her friends. I don't believe Taranee is with them, though."

"Do you know where we might find them? It's urgent."

"I am sorry Mrs. Cook, I don't know precisely."

"She's 13, it's going on 9:00, and you don't know where your granddaughter is?" Yan Lin bristled at the tone and the presumption. "Taranee… may be in trouble. We need to find her, and her friends may know something. Do you know if they're at one of the other's houses? Maybe at Will's or Cornelia's?"

"Probably," Yan Lin allowed. "I don't know whose home they are gathering at." She frowned in concern. "What sort of trouble? What has happened?"

Theresa Cook was reluctant to go into details, but Peter spoke up. "Mom, if she knows how serious this is she'd probably be more helpful." His mother nodded, knowing he was right.

"Earlier tonight, we were having dinner with Nigel, Taranee's boyfriend…. A woman arrived unexpectedly. She just barged in without knocking, ignored the rest of us and started talking to Taranee." Yan Lin leaned forward, frowning in concern. "She was dressed very strangely in robes with a gold circlet on her head, carrying a scepter of all things."

"Taranee recognized her and went over to her, so she noticed the blood first."

"Blood?" Yan Lin's eyes widened.

"Yeah," Peter nodded. "She was hurt. Hurt bad. She told Taranee that… well it didn't make a lot of sense. She said the defilers had returned, and that Taranee needed to hurry. Started talking about hearts and something called Zamballa. We-" He broke off. "Are you all right?"

"Kadma… is she well? Which hospital?" Yan Lin had risen to her feet and was preparing to leave.

"I.. You knew her?" Yan Lin stopped in her tracks, looking sick.

"'Knew?'"

"I'm sorry. She…she's dead." He watched as the old Asian woman collapsed back into her chair. "She was hurt really bad."

"O-oh." She covered her face with her hands for a moment. When she had regained a measure of self-control, she looked up at them bleakly. "What happened? Tell me everything, and I think I can help you find Taranee."

Mother and son looked at each other, and Peter said, "okay. I'm sorry about your friend. I didn't mean to break it to you like that."

Yan Lin made a dismissive gesture. "It is all right. Please continue. Tell me everything, no matter how strange it may seem."

They told her about Kadma's arrival and what had followed, word for word as best they could recall. What had seemed to be babbling hadn't been as important as trying to keep her alive till the ambulance arrived.

Finally, Yan Lin sat back looking stunned. "'Long live the queen?' Are you sure?"

"Yes, but why is that important? It doesn't make any sense."

"It is an odd choice," Yan Lin allowed. "Taranee's particular abilities would seem to make her unsuitable, but I'm certain Kadma had her reasons."

"What abilities?"

"Kadma referred to her as 'fire Guardian' for a reason. It would be better, for you to see for yourself, though." She rose to her feet. "Come with me." She led the way to an upstairs room and a decorative cabinet, which she unlocked, with a key from her pocket. "Travel to Zamballa will be a bit tricky with both Will and Blunk away, but I knew I might need a way to travel on my own someday."

"Why not just take my car?"

"You can't get to Zamballa by car," Yan Lin answered with a faint smile. "Locals wouldn't appreciate it even if you could."

"Where is it then? If we can't get there by car…"

"Mom," Peter interrupted. "Taranee disappeared into thin air. I don't think there's going to be much that's normal here."

"Too true, Peter," Yan Lin agreed. "Although, 'normal' is a relative term. Ah, here we go." She pulled out an ornate wooden box. "I hope Taranee and the others are there, because this is a one way ticket."

"What is it?"

"A means to open a spatial fold to Zamballa, but, as I said, it is a one way ticket. If they are not there, we may be stranded. Zamballa itself may also be dangerous right now."

"All the more reason to go, but what's a spatial fold?"

"This." Yan Lin opened the box and there was a bright flash. "Come with me. Quickly, now," she encouraged as Theresa Cook started to back away in alarm. Peter took her by the arm and pulled her through with him.

They emerged onto the steps of what looked like a Mayan pyramid.

OOOOOOOOOO

ONE HOUR EARLIER

They flew over the jungle looking for signs of the attackers, but all they found was evidence that Nerissa's knights had been there. "This is awful!" Hay-Lin fretted as she spotted yet another hibernating Zamballan.

"We'll make it right," Will answered, "like last time. For now, focus on finding them."

"There!" Cornelia pointed. Below them, where the burned out area ended, a moving tree caught her attention. The Guardians landed nearby.

"Guardians," the tree greeted them with relief. "We are glad you are here. The queen has been most anxious. She awaits you at the palace."

Will nodded and they took off again. Ironwood waved them in from the steps. "Welcome Guardians. The defilers have fled before our queen, but they may return at any time. They did a great deal of damage. The queen hopes you will help to repair it."

"Of course. Where is the queen now?"

"She is meditating. I will send someone for her." A gesture to one of her aides sent a smallish Zamballan hurrying from the room.

"Meditating?" Will asked.

"Yes," Ironwood, replied with some hesitation. "It is hoped that it will aid her in controlling her abilities." He moved off, leaving the Guardians to puzzle over this odd statement.

"Kadma doesn't seem like the type who would need to meditate on control," Will frowned. Cornelia shrugged.

"Guess we'll find out soon enough," Hay Lin ventured.

Only a few minutes had passed when a side door opened and a familiar voice called out, "Man, am I glad to see you guys!" They had turned at the sound of the door opening, but could only stare at Taranee in the ill-fitting clothes she now wore. "You wouldn't believe what's been going on."

"What are you doing here?" Will asked.

"What are you wearing?" Cornelia snickered.

"Why do you have the Heart of Zamballa?" Hay Lin asked.

All three questions, asked at once, left Zamballa's new queen non-plused for a moment. "Ah… Maybe I better start at the beginning." She led them all into what passed for a small room on Zamballa. Kadma had had it arranged as an informal reception room, and there were several couches and chairs fit for humans. "I'm really glad you guys are here. The last couple of hours have been crazy." Nigel joined them then, much to the other Guardians' surprise. Together they told the story.

Will sat back when it was done, staring at her friend. "So it's Queen Taranee now, huh?"

The Guardian of fire winced and shook her head. "Don't call me that. I still can't help but think this is some kind of huge mix-up. The Zamballans feel the same way, I think, even though they're all callin' me 'majesty' an such." She shook her head. "They haven't had time to really accept that Kadma is dead, yet and…"

"It's all happening a bit fast?" Will finished. "Yeah, I see that. You _have_ had a weird night."

"Not as weird as mine," Nigel opined. "At least she had some idea what was going on." The others nodded, acknowledging the point. "Guess the question is, 'what now?'"

"We fix the damage Nerissa did and wait for her next attack," Will answered decisively. "Two Hearts to her one. We'll never have a better chance of beating her." Taranee nodded, thinking hard. "I suppose we'd better get started on the clean up."

"I counted more than a dozen Zamballans in hibernation," Taranee said, putting aside her brooding for a moment. "They should be the priority."

"You sure?" Cornelia asked with an impish grin. "'Cause those clothes?" her eyes ran over the ill-fitting robes. "You look kind of silly."

"Don't fit, I know. It's out of Kadma's closet," Taranee answered. "My own clothes… they're covered in blood." Cornelia looked stricken at the answer and none of them mentioned it again.

They left the palace soon after that, heading out into the jungle to begin repairing the damage and reviving the hibernating natives. They missed Yan Lin's arrival by only 15 minutes.

OOOOOOOOOO

Theresa and Peter Cook stared up at the pyramid and then out over a jungle the likes of which existed nowhere on Earth. "Is this really… another planet?" Peter asked.

"It is," Yan Lin confirmed.

"How," his mother demanded. "How is this possible?"

"Magic."

"Absurd."

"Very well. Find your own explanation, and please don't scream when you meet the locals." Yan Lin nodded toward a large shape moving out of the pyramid.

"'Locals?' Good lord!" Theresa Cook stared wide-eyed at the huge walking tree coming toward them.

"Arrowroot! Good to see you again," Yan Lin stepped forward to greet the thing. "I only wish it were under happier circumstances."

"I too wish it were so, Yan Lin. Welcome back." He turned to face the others. "Who are your companions?"

"These are Theresa and Peter Cook, Taranee's mother and brother. Is she in the palace?"

"No. She has gone to tend the forest and awaken those forced into hibernation. We will gladly provide accommodations and refreshment until she returns."

"Thank you Arrowroot." After a moment, she got the stunned mother and son to follow her. "We should wait. I don't think it a good idea to go looking for them with Nerissa and her knights on the prowl." She glanced up at their escort. "What news on that front?"

"The… queen arrived in time to drive off the defilers before irreparable harm was done. Her power is…frightening." Yan Lin paused, a bit taken aback. The Zamballans' were normally discreet and prided themselves on proper behavior. For Arrowroot to speak of his new queen in such a fashion was a shock and proof of how unsettled he was.

"I'm sure she is just adjusting. She means you no harm."

"I know," he sighed, and said no more, apparently embarrassed by his breach of etiquette.

Theresa and Peter had said nothing during this exchange, looking around at the grand scale of the palace. The room they were led too was small by the standards of the natives, but still larger than the entire ground floor of their house.

"When can we see Taranee?" Peter asked.

"She'll be back soon," Yan Lin assured him after a thoughtful pause. If he hadn't picked up on who the queen was yet, she wasn't going to force it on him. Fortunately, a distraction presented itself at that point in the form of Nigel. Judge Cook gave him the look she generally reserved for the worst offenders brought before her.

"Nigel. Explain this."

The unfortunate boy watched his girlfriend's mother with a deer-in-the-headlights look. "I-I don't know. Taranee's not here right now. She went off with Will, Irma, Cornelia, and Hay Lin, something about healing the jungle. Said they'd be back soon."

"'Healing the jungle'? Just how are they doing that?"

"Magic, I think."

"Magic?" She was openly scoffing now.

"Ahem," Yan Lin broke in. "You were just transported to an alien world with walking talking trees, and no sign of Kirk or Spock. Maybe you should keep an open mind?"

"There is a logical explanation for this, not knowing what it is is not an excuse to call it magic." Yan Lin sighed. "I'm not denying what I've seen, but calling it magic is a cheat."

"What would you like to call it, mom?" Peter asked. "'Cause frankly? Magic works for me." His mother gave him a frustrated look, but didn't respond.

"Let's make ourselves comfortable while we wait for them to come back."

Peter settled on a couch with Nigel who kept a nervous eye on Judge Cook until she too decided to settle. "Nigel, you must know something?"

"Well… I could tell you what I saw, and what Taranee told me, but seeing is believing and it sounds a lot more convincing coming from her."

"Tell us anyway," the judge answered flatly.

"Well. Um. Taranee and the other girls are part of something called the Guardians. Each one of them controls one of the elements."

"Fire Guardian," Peter frowned. "That's what that woman, Kadma, called her."

"Yeah. Taranee is…" he glanced at his girlfriend's mother. "I guess you'd call her a pyrokinetic. She controls fire." He thought for a moment, "which might explain why the sprinklers at the sushi place went off when she got mad."

"She controls fire?" Peter looked at him dubiously. "Cool."

"Are you telling me my little girl runs around starting fires?"

"Not the way you probably mean," Nigel assured her. "I'm talking like… well that Stephen King flick, Firestarter? Like that."

"You say she set off the sprinkler when she got angry?" Yan Lin questioned, getting to what she considered the heart of the matter. "Was it deliberate or accident?"

Nigel shrugged. "No idea. I don't even know if that's what really caused it."

"Could be bad," Yan Lin sighed, leaning back on the couch. "Taranee has excellent control, but always thought she had a bit of a problem with repressed anger."

"Oh?" Theresa asked, in a mild tone but with narrowed eyes, automatically coming to her daughter's defense.

"Nothing against her," Yan Lin shrugged. "We all got issues, but Taranee carries the Heart of Zamballa now. That means that Nerissa will be after her. Any weakness, no matter how small is something that witch can exploit."

"Something like…repressed anger?" Peter asked, not liking the idea of some witch chasing his little sister one bit.

"No worries then," Nigel said, trying to suppress a shudder. "You didn't see her when she went after those knight guys."

"Meaning?" Yan Lin asked, not sure she wanted to know.

"She's not repressing anymore."


	5. Chapter 5

WHAT GOD DID I PISS OFF?

Ch. 5

See chapter one for disclaimers.

Restoring the Zamballans and their jungle was exhausting work, Cornelia reflected, but it would have been a lot harder and they would have been at it a lot longer if Taranee hadn't given their powers a boost with the Heart of Zamballa. Even so, it was over two hours before they returned to the palace.

Cornelia eyed her friend dubiously. It was strange seeing Taranee flying in human form, but the fire Guardian had refused to be changed. Her thinking was that, if she was having control issues in human form, boosting her powers by transforming was only going to make matters worse.

It made sense, Cornelia supposed, since the Heart of Kandrakar more than tripled their power when they transformed. From what she had seen, and what the fire Guardian had told them about the battle with the knights, she certainly didn't need anymore power.

They came in for a landing at the palace and stopped in their tracks. "Mom?" Taranee stared openmouthed at Theresa Cook. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you, of course." She moved forward and hugged her daughter to her for a second, then stood back and looked her over critically, relaxing when she didn't find any obvious injuries. "You have some explaining to do, young lady."

"I know, but let's go inside. We're exhausted." Her mother conceded and led the way back to the room where Peter and Nigel were having an animated discussion that stopped the moment they saw Taranee. She eyed the two speculatively, but then shrugged it off, too tired to worry about what her brother and her boyfriend had been talking about. There were some issues, though, that would have to be dealt with. Peter's eyes widened as he caught sight of Cornelia.

"Lillian?"

Taranee suppressed a groan as she glanced the earth Guardian, who was suddenly blushing to her roots. "Not exactly, bro,'" Taranee sighed, but didn't elaborate. Cornelia had made that mess and could get herself out of it.

"Um, Cornelia actually. Kind of a funny story." She glanced at her friends, who seemed disinclined to bail her out. "Oookay." She stalled by taking a seat and waiting for the others to do the same. "I can, um change the way I look, a small glamour, not a complete transformation like this." She gestured at her current form. "I was having, um, issues with my boyfriend Caleb, and just needed, um, I guess a change of pace, a distraction from all of that drama."

"A distraction?" Peter's face was hard to read, but it was fairly clear he wasn't happy about being lied to. "Well," he admitted, after a moment. "I knew you were on the rebound or somethin' but…" he shook his head. "This is weird. How old are you again?"

"I'm 14, as of last month," Cornelia answered, and Peter winced. At 18, he could see several potential complications there.

"Peter?" his mother asked. She knew he had been dating someone named Lillian, but had never met the girl. "You've been dating a 13 year-old girl?"

"He didn't know, Mrs. Cook," Cornelia hastened to assure the woman, who gave her a dangerous look. "No way he could have. I don't exactly look my right age."

"You don't exactly look the right species," she countered hotly, then regretted it as she saw her daughter's reaction.

"That was uncalled for," Will spoke up. "She may not have thought it through, but she didn't mean any harm. And in case there's any doubt, we're all human."

"With wings?" Peter asked.

"Part of the Guardian package. It doesn't make us monsters."

"Of course not," Theresa hastened to say, seeing her daughter's carefully neutral expression. That, she knew, was always a bad sign, and she really didn't want an argument. "Look. This is just… a lot to take in. Maybe you could start at the beginning?" She remembered the items she had brought with her. "First, though," she retrieved Taranee's backpack from the corner where she had stashed it. "I thought you might want these." Taranee looked inside curiously and then grinned. "Go on. We'll wait." Taranee left quickly, ignoring the puzzled looks from her friends.

"What was in there?" Nigel asked.

"A change of clothes," Theresa answered simply.

A few minutes later, Taranee was back, wearing her own clothes, and looking much happier for it. She settled next to Nigel, who looked surprised but pleased, and smiled at him before turning to her mother and brother. "It's kind of a long story. I guess we _should_ begin at the beginning."

It took over an hour to tell the full story. They included the 'history of the universe' as Yan Line had taught it to them, and just hit the highlights of their own activities, deliberately leaving out some of W.I.T.C.H.'s more dangerous exploits. Finally, Taranee slumped back against the couch, leaning subtly on Nigel, who was trying hard to be supportive despite being in shock. "And that brings us up to today," she finished.

For a long time, neither Theresa nor Peter spoke, simply absorbing what they'd just learned. "That's…" her mother trailed off after finally breaking the silence. "I…I don't even know where to begin. How could you have kept this from us for so long? Why?"

"There was important work to be done," Yan Lin answered. "I know better than anyone, how family worry c-"

"I wasn't talking to you," Theresa Cook snapped at the older woman. "That's a whole different conversation, and we will be having it later." She turned back to her daughter. "Well?"

"She's right. There was, and is, important work to do. I knew you'd try to stop me, that you'd worry and try to keep me… us," she glanced at the other Guardians, "from doing anything dangerous, no matter how badly needed we are."

"Why were 13 year-old children needed to do anything?" her mother demanded.

"We don't know why we were chosen," Taranee sighed, "and it never really seemed important. We learned how to use our powers to help people and to fight the bad guys like Phobos and Nerissa."

"You shouldn't be fighting anyone!" Her mother was beside herself with worry and frustration. "I know you probably think its some grand adventure, but-"

"No," Taranee answered flatly. "We passed that stage a long time ago. This isn't a game, and we never thought it was." She met her mother's eyes unflinchingly. "We've taken a lot of risks, yeah, but we've saved a lot of lives and freed an entire world. I think it's been worth it."

"And now? After what's happened the last few hours, with Kadma dying and declaring you queen. Is that 'worth it?' What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," Taranee admitted. "Nothing like this has happened before, but I can't abandon these people."

"People?" Peter asked in an incredulous tone, and regretted it as his sister glared at him.

"Yes, Peter. People." Before she could begin the tirade he could see coming, he raised his hands in surrender.

"Sorry! This is all a bit much, ya know? I mean walking talking trees? It's just too weird."

Taranee glared at him a moment, but decided to let it go. "This is distracting us," she stated flatly. "Nerissa is still out there and we need to find her and stop her so we can get the Heart of Meridian back. At the very least, we need to chase her off Zamballa." She glanced sharply at her mother as Theresa Cook opened her mouth to object. "No argument. I'm sorry, but you don't get a say in this. Nerissa will be attacking us sooner or later. Probably sooner."

Her mother didn't look happy, but she kept silent.

"All right, then," Will nodded. "Let's plan."


	6. Chapter 6

WHAT GOD DID I PISS OFF?

Ch. 6

See chapter one for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This one took longer to write than I anticipated. The next one should, if all goes as planned, be the finale.

The plan wasn't perfect. Will was the first to admit that. Judge Cook was adamantly opposed to it. The rest had their doubts, but couldn't think of anything better.

"You aren't going hunting for this woman. It's too dangerous."

"We don't have a whole lot of choice, mom. She's gonna attack again and people could get killed if she picks the time and place. I won't let that happen if I can avoid it."

"This shouldn't be your problem. These…people." Her hesitation over the last word brought a flash of fire to her daughter's eyes, literally. That was something, she was sure, she was never going to get used to. "They aren't your responsibility. This being queen was forced on you."

"I'd do it anyway, mom, so it doesn't matter. Nerissa has to be stopped. She has one Heart; we have two. There may never be a better chance."

OOOOOOOOOO

"I'm offering you another chance."

"As what? One of your thralls? You have no power to sway us. Not now."

"There is much left undone, old friend. It should not have been this way."

"True," the late queen of Zamballa agreed. "You should not have grown power hungry and murdered Cassidy. You should not have stolen the Heart of Meridian. Yet, these things happened. One of those crimes can be undone."

"So much could be accomplished. The power you wielded with the Heart of Zamballa-" Kadma's mocking laughter cut her off.

"Do you believe I care about that now?" She shook her head mockingly.

"-is in the hands of a child," Nerissa finished, changing tactics in mid-sentence. "She has no hope of stopping me. I will have the Heart from her and I will use it to lay waste to your precious jungle."

"No," Kadma shook her head sadly. "Even if you acquire the Heart, you will not destroy Zamballa. That would be a waste of the power you covet." Regarding her one-time friend sadly, she pressed on. "I'm dead, Nerissa. This is no longer my fight. Were I to try to oppose you, I'm certain you would find some way of gaining power over me, forcing me to do harm to others on your behalf, and that, I will not allow."

Nerissa fumed silently for a moment. When she spoke again, her voice was full of the venom that had once so shocked Kadma and the other Guardians. "Perhaps I cannot turn you to my cause, but that does not mean I will release you. You will wander the worlds as you are, a disembodied spirit, helpless until I see fit to release you or you join me of your own free will. Consider that."

"As you wish," the former Zamballan queen answered serenely, before turning and drifting away.

OOOOOOOOOO

"They're nowhere on Zamballa," Cornelia said firmly. "I've talked to plants all over the planet and she's nowhere the jungle reaches."

"So where doesn't the jungle reach?" Will asked. "I mean folding is all well and good, but I'm sure she's got a … a staging area somewhere on Zamballa."

"Makes sense," Taranee agreed. "Maybe a polar region?" She glanced at Ironwood.

"Even in the coldest reaches of Zamballa there is life, your majesty." He considered a moment, "but there is one place…"

He told them about the quarry and they agreed it was worth a shot. Taranee hesitated, though. "Something we're missing," she said, beginning to feel frustrated as a thought niggled at the back of her brain. "We're overlooking something."

"That it's too dangerous?" her mother volunteered.

"No. It's…" She glanced at her friends. "Give me a little time. I need to sort through this."

"We don't have a lot of time, Taranee," Will pointed out.

"I know, but this is important. We screw it up because we missed something obvious and we might not get a second chance." She glanced at the Heart of Zamballa and felt a gentle encouragement from it. "I need to meditate. I'll be back as soon as I can." She left to find somewhere quiet to think and commune with the Heart.

OOOOOOOOOO

It was at one of her favorite spots on Zamballa that she found the girl. She was sitting on a flat-topped hill that Kadma had raised herself. It provided an unparalleled view of the valley in which the palace was built. On her way there, she had encountered several of her subjects and been frustrated to learn that they could neither see nor hear her, a parting gift from Nerissa, she had no doubt.

Taranee was sitting cross-legged with her eyes shut and Heart laid across her lap. Meditation was, Kadma thought, probably not something that came naturally to the girl. Her brow was furrowed in concentration, as if she was working hard on an equation.

"Communication with the Heart comes more easily if you relax and just let it flow, child. This is not something you can force." Taranee started slightly and looked around. Kadma knelt in front of the girl, hopeful that she would find what she'd been seeking.

Taranee sighed in frustration as she looked around. "Hello?" She glanced around and, evidently seeing no one, went back to her meditations. Kadma felt her best hope drain away. If she couldn't communicate with Taranee, who held the Heart of Zamballa, then she really was alone and worse, helpless. She shoved that thought aside. Something had startled the girl, and it was possible that Taranee was aware of her on some level. She tried again.

"Taranee? Can you hear me child?" Taranee frowned slightly, but didn't open her eyes again. Growing impatient, Kadma reached out to touch the girl. Her hand, as expected, passed through the girl's body without resistance. There was, however, a reaction.

"GAAA!" Taranee rolled away from the touch and came to her feet with a fireball in her hand. She looked around frantically, but did not see Kadma.

"Well. It's a beginning." Inspiration struck and she reached out to touch the Heart of Zamballa. It was warm under her hand and she felt the connection as she always had. The Heart responded with confusion at first and then a mounting joy at the reunion. The connection with the Heart provided her with what she needed. Taranee was staring at her. "Hello child."

"Wh-what are you doing here? Aren't you… y'know…dead?"

"I am." She agreed. "Nerissa, however, had other plans. She has trapped my spirit on this plane and condemned to wander the worlds, seeing but unseen until I agree to serve her."

"Wow. That…sucks." Taranee's tone indicated that she knew the word was wholly inadequate.

"Indeed. Fortunately, there are things she does not know about the Heart of Zamballa. Our shared connection to the Heart allows me to speak to you, and we need to speak. There are things about Nerissa you need to know."

OOOOOOOOOO

The new plan, Taranee knew, was one she needed to keep to herself. She didn't like it, and she knew that Will would have tried hard to talk her out of it. So, she said nothing to the others. Kadma's information made all the difference. What they had planned before would have been a waste of time, at best. In retrospect, the fact that a Heart couldn't be taken by force should have been obvious. Nerissa had gone to a lot of trouble to trick Elyon into giving up her power. Returning the favor wasn't going to be easy, and there was a huge chance that it wouldn't work. That wasn't the part of the plan that worried her, though.


	7. Chapter 7

WHAT GOD DID I PISS OFF?

Ch. 7

See chapter one for disclaimers.

"We only need to get the Heart of Meridian away from Nerissa for a little while," Taranee insisted, hampered in her efforts to sell the idea by her inability to explain why it would work.

"So you said, but will this really work? How will it help?"

The Fire Guardian suppressed the urge to sigh. "It seems like a cheap trick Will, I know, but it should buy us the opening we need. Just keep her focused on you. I'll pull it off. For the rest… You're just going to have to trust me."

The Guardians' leader nodded. "Okay then." She glanced around at the others, who also nodded, although somewhat reluctantly. Will could understand their hesitation. The plan required brutal efficiency, which meant tactics they would normally shy away from using. It couldn't be helped, though. "Let's go."

OOOOOOOOOO

The quarry _was_ in the quarry. Irma thought it, but didn't say it. It sounded silly, even to her. A mental summons from Taranee got her attention and they all focused on getting quietly into position. Each would attack from a different point along the rim, neutralizing the Knights of Vengeance in a carefully coordinated surprise attack. For the plan to work, each one would have to be quick and decisive. It would also have to be simultaneous. That was where the telepathic link came in handy.

Each of them checked once they were in position and each waited for the word to go. _Everyone got her target?_ Will sent. _Then… GO!_

The ground erupted under Khor's feet, raising him high into the air even as it opened like a flower and then closed around him. He found himself pinned, arms and legs tightly constricted as the air was forced from his lungs, making resistance impossible. He struggled and raged for as long as he could, but felt no anger to draw on. His attacker was infuriatingly calm as the air in Khor's lungs ran out and he lost consciousness.

Shaigon spread his wings and beat downward with them, attempting to launch himself into the air. There was no resistance, and he staggered at the unexpected development. Behind his golden mask, his mouth opened and closed as he desperately tried to draw in air that wasn't there. Collapsing to his knees, on the edge of unconsciousness he used the last of his strength to turn toward the column of stone that had borne Khor away. An energy blast took a chunk of the column, but it reformed before his eyes even as he fell face down into darkness.

The chill cut Ember like a knife, and the paralyzing ache that came with that cold brought her almost instantly to her knees as her flames and all of the heat in the air around her were pulled away in a heartbeat. Then it got worse.

The flames engulfed Tridart without warning, vaporizing the ice walls he raised to defend himself with almost instantly. His wings withered and he screamed as his strength deserted him. The only desperation he felt came from his fellow Knights. The only fear he felt was his own.

Halinor tried desperately to reach the edge of the sphere of water. She hadn't had time to take a breath before being engulfed and was almost out of air. Their attackers had planned well. She couldn't use her power under water, even if she could have concentrated on doing so.

Cassidy didn't know what to do. She didn't have orders and, in her current state of mind, was lost without them. Halinor, one of her oldest friends was in trouble, and she drifted in that direction, only to find another old friend blocking her path.

"Snap out of it, Cassidy," Kadma commanded. She'd always been good at that. It had been Kadma who assumed command of the Guardians when she herself was killed. Cassidy frowned. Something about that should bother her, she knew, but it was hard to think. So much easier to just do as Nerissa told her to.

"Nerissa needs me."

"Nerissa killed you, just as her underlings killed me," Kadma countered. "You owe her nothing." She had the satisfaction of seeing Cassidy blink slowly, a puzzled expression crossing the formerly blank visage.

Nerissa dodged a jet of high-pressure water even as she used the Heart to counter a bolt of lightning from the Guardian's leader. None of them were holding back, Nerissa realized with a shock, and wondered what had caused the change. A crippling or even killing blow from one of them was suddenly a distinct possibility. A quick glance around showed that all of her servants were down or occupied, and she cursed their luck and hers. She had expected the new queen to be less decisive, less effective, or both. The well-coordinated, vicious attack had come before she could finalize her plans to relieve the new queen of her Heart.

She knew the child's weakness, she was certain of it. To take advantage of that knowledge, however, she had to choose the time and place. Her current position was untenable, and she had to escape. Knowing this and accomplishing it were two very different things.

She could simply teletransport away, but that would mean abandoning her thralls and her knights, into whom she had put so much hard work, and she wasn't prepared to do that just yet.

Nerissa had always been a planner. She made plans for every contingency and thought them out thoroughly. When those plans fell apart, as this one was doing, improvisation became necessary, and that was not her forte. She could think on her feet during a fight, certainly, but at the moment, she needed room to breathe so she could rethink her entire approach to the campaign. Clearly, the Guardians weren't going to give her that.

It was easy enough to decide to abandon the Knights, but her former teammates were another matter. She might never be able to retrieve Cassidy and Halinor again. Grinding her teeth in frustration, she raised the Heart, preparing to transport herself away. The gesture became a reflexive jerk as she screamed in pain and threw the Heart and its chain, which was suddenly glowing cherry red, away from her.

Realizing her error she turned to retrieve it and found it dangling, still glowing, from Taranee's fist. "For me?" the Fire Guardian asked sweetly. "Thank you."

"I surrender nothing child! A Heart cannot be taken by force."

"I didn't force you to throw it away," Taranee pointed out. Last minute doubts assailed her. The prospect of what she was about to do made her skin crawl, but as Kadma had pointed out, there were no real options. This was their only chance. Ruthlessly quashing her self-doubt, Taranee took hold of the magic as the former queen had taught her, and began forming the spell in her mind, drawing on the power of both Hearts. "You want it back? All of that power that you know doesn't belong to you?" Nerissa dodged another bolt of lightning from Will and lunged at Taranee, too late seeing the trap. "Desire for what you know you shouldn't have? A lust for power that isn't rightfully yours? That's the chink in _your_ armor Nerissa! And it's all _I_ need."

_How?_ Nerissa howled internally, even as she felt her free will slipping away. How had the child learned that spell? No one on the Council would have taught her. It was very dark magic, and those fools would never have condoned its use for any purpose. _How-_?

OOOOOOOOOO

Nerissa stood complacently among her fallen thralls. The battle was over and the guardians could only stare in astonishment at Taranee.

"That…that's Nerissa's spell," Hay Lin was the first to find her voice. "It's how she's been controlling people! Where did you learn that?"

"And how could you use it?" Will demanded angrily. "Is this why you wouldn't tell us what you were planning?"

"That's right," Taranee agreed, raising the Heart of Meridian, and wincing as her friends took a collective step back. "Kadma told me how. She also told me how to do this." A moment's concentration caused the jewel to glow brightly. When the light faded, Elyon stood before them. "Your Majesty?" Taranee addressed her. "I think this is yours." She bowed as she handed over the necklace

"Um, thank you." Elyon glanced about at her friends. "I could see some of what was happening from inside there, but could someone fill me in? I'm clearly missing some details."

"In a bit," Taranee said wearily. "First we need to take care of these guys," she gestured at the fallen knights and the former Guardians, "and then, there's still one Heart that isn't where it belongs."

OOOOOOOOOO

It took time to sort everyone out. The power used to create the Knights of Destruction was reabsorbed, destroying Tridart and Ember and releasing Matt and Mr. Huggles from Nerissa's spell. Two ghosts were sent on their way and Halinor was returned to Kandrakhar.

The Guardians, Elyon, Peter and Theresa Cook, Yan Lin, Matt, Nigel, and, at Taranee's request, Ironwood, also traveled to Kandrakhar to speak to the Council. Of the steps she had taken, Taranee would only say, "I only want to tell this once. Let's wait till we get to the Oracle."

Once Nerissa had been turned over, Taranee stood before the Council and the rest and told her story.

"Nerissa summoned Kadma's spirit and tried to gain control over her. It didn't work, so she punished Kadma by trapping her here, leaving her alone to wander with no one who could see or hear her. What Nerissa hadn't realized was that I could see Kadma because of our shared link with the Heart of Zamballa. It gave me one advantage where everything else was beyond my control. I honestly don't believe I could have held onto the Heart if Nerissa had been allowed to make plans." Some of her audience started to protest, but the Oracle raised a hand, asking them to wait. "We've been on the defensive since this began, and we all know it. Kadma realized, after her talk with Nerissa, that she was being manipulated. Her victories over the Knights had been too easy. Nerissa wanted to make her overconfident and careless. The spell she used allowed her to take advantage of any weakness, any 'chink' in a person's armor, whether that was arrogance, fear, vanity, greed, self-doubt, whatever. It gave her access and then control. It's…" she trailed off, looking at her feet, her shoulders slumped.

"Go on child," the Oracle prodded after a moment.

"It's a kind of rape," Taranee spat the words out. "Just a moment's weakness… vulnerability is enough. It lets the person casting the spell force another to act against their nature, even attack the people they love." She couldn't resist a glance at Matt, who was looking particularly miserable and pointedly avoiding Will's eyes.

There were murmurs of distress from the Council, and a shadow passed over the Oracle's normally placid face. He nodded for her to continue.

"We knew we had to end it fast. Kadma had figured out how the spell worked, so she taught it to me."

"Why?" Will demanded. "We would have found a way without you having to do… that."

"No, Will, and you know why? Because you were right. Getting her to throw the Heart away by burning her was a cheap trick. I knew I'd have seconds at best, and after that, she wouldn't have let _any_ of us walk away." Will opened her mouth to protest, but stopped and slowly nodded instead.

"You're right about that. I can't see her taking another chance. I guess you really didn't have a choice."

Taranee turned back to the Council. "That doesn't mean it was right." She turned to Ironwood. "Rituals or no, I want you to take this, Ironwood. You'll be much better at leading your people than I'd ever be." Ironwood bowed low and accepted the Heart of Zamballa.

"Don't berate yourself, Taranee," the Oracle stepped forward. "You made a difficult decision under very difficult circumstances, and now, you surrender your throne and your power without hesitation. The Heart of Zamballa made the right choice in guiding Kadma to you."

"I don't want to argue the point," Taranee answered tiredly, "but I'm going to need a little time." She glanced at the other Guardians, none of whom looked terribly happy. "I think we all will."

"I understand," the Oracle nodded. "Try to remember, though. This was a victory."

"Yay us," Will said with a distinct lack of enthusiasm. She glanced around at the other Guardians who were clearly remembering some of the things they had done during the last battle that they weren't proud of. Setting her shoulders, she took Matt's hand despite the way he stiffened at her touch. "Taranee's right. We'll need time. If you need us, don't hesitate to call, but… try not to need us for a while."

"A new crisis will arise soon enough," the Oracle predicted as he watched the diverse group prepare to go their separate ways, two anxious to return to their kingdoms and the rest just wishing to put the day behind them, "and I have no doubt that W.I.T.C.H. will be ready."

THE END


End file.
